This project integrates several disciplines in an attempt to understand the pathogenesis and improve the control of Epstein-Barr virus-associated tumors, particularly nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC) and Burkitt's lymphoma (BL). Current projects include the evaluation of data from the American Burkett Lymphoma Registry and the Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results Program to characterize BL and NPC in the U.S.; the study of EBV serology in the diagnosis and monitoring of patients with NPC, BL and other EBV-related diseases; development of a primate model for BL, and in vivo and in vitro tests for compounds with activity against EBV.